Film II Session 2
Session Duration Episodes 247-278, 32 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as: ** Padme Amidala ** Sola ** Ruwee ** Jobal * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** Dex ** Jocasta Nu ** Youngling I ** Taun We * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Waitress Droid ** Yoda ** Mace Windu ** Queen Jamillia ** Sio Bibble ** Lama Su ** Boba Fett ** Jango Fett Summary Ben brings along a reluctant Sally because once again, their parents couldn't get a babysitter. Sally goes off to another room to play Guitar Hero, and the session starts. Jim and Annie discuss what they should do about the stolen Peace Moon plans. Jim's convinced it was stolen by "Bubble" and wants to go to Naboo to arrest him. Annie conceedes that he might be right. Jim asks Annie to use "Detect Magic" on his wardrobe so he'll be able to sell it all. Annie claims she doesn't have that ability yet. Jim plans to take a space bus back to Naboo to ward off any assassins pursuing him. Ben meets up with Jim and Annie to tell them he's still going to investigate the orgins of that poisoned dart while Jim's determined to go back to Naboo to arrest "Bubble". Ben suggests Annie should go with Jim to look after him while Ben continues to investigate the dart. Pete asks what he's supposed to do during all this. Ben suggests that Pete can either go with him or with Jim and Annie. Since Pete's still mad at both Jim and Ben over that fantasy campaign, that leaves him in a quandry. Jim asks Ben to cast Detect Magic on Jim's clothes. Instead, Ben outlines every single reason why Jim's plan to sell all of his clothes is such a stupid idea. That makes up Pete's mind: he definitely doesn't want to go with Ben. With that settled, Jim, Annie, and Pete go to Naboo on that space bus, while Ben stays on Coruscant to investigate the dart. By this time, Sally's gotten bored with playing Guitar Hero and wants to go home. The GM suggests she can play a character in the game besides Jar Jar. He suggests that Ben meet an old contact of Ben's, a retired Adventurer who owns a diner. Sally eagerly takes the hint and declares it's just like Arnold's on Happy Days. Ben goes to the diner to meet Sally. Sally claims her character's name is Dex and he's a dinosaur alien with 4 arms. Ben shows Sally the dart and asks her if she can identify it. The GM starts to tell Sally that she can't, but Sally interrupts, claiming the dart is from the planet Kamino where there are tall giraffe aliens. Ben asks the GM if his character would know where that is. The GM tells him Obi-Wan's never heard of it. Ben asks Sally to take him there, but she declines, saying she needs to look after her diner. Ben conceedes that, in-character, she has a point. The GM asks Sally what character she wants to play. Sally replies someone smart, sensible, and not stupid looking. Ben suggests that she play a librarian at the Jedi Archives that Ben's requesting assistance from. Sally declares her name is Jocasta Nu. The GM starts to tell her that she's a young assistant who craves adventure, but Sally interrupts to claim she's a little old lady. When Ben says he's trying to look for the planet Kamino, Sally tells him all the Archives' books on planets have been eaten by dogs, and that he doesn't have a library card anymore because he's suspended and she tells Ben to get lost. On the space bus, Annie reveals to Jim that she hasn't been back to Tatooine in the past ten years, that she's been in contact with her mother, Shmi, but that Shmi has warned her that she's still wanted for the killing of Greedo, so she should stay away. Yoda sends for Ben and shows him some Jedi Younglings, trying to remind Ben of the child Zam Wessel mentioned. Ben doesn't take the hint, but Sally eagerly volunteers to play one of the Younglings. When Ben reports about learning the dart came from Kamino but hasn't been able to locate the planet yet, Sally reminds them of the dogs that ate the library books. Ben wonders who could've unleashed the dogs in the library, and Sally declares it was "the evil old librarian!" Ben asks to look for some maps to find the planet, but Yoda reminds him that all the books on planets were eaten by dogs, so there are no maps. Ben declares that he was able to retrieve a "memory marble" that should help. Yoda claims there are teeth marks on the marble, and it doesn't show Kamino, just a blank space. Sally declares that the blank space must be where Kamino is. Yoda disagrees, but Ben decides to check it out. He tries to compliment Sally by saying what a wonderful mind the "child" has, and offers to take her with him. But Sally takes offense at being called a child and goes back to playing Guitar Hero. Ben talks with Mace Windu, who reveals his apartment was blown up last night, but only because the apartment block was condemned 8 months ago and Windu should've moved by then. Windu tells Ben if he solves the case, Windu will reccomend his reinstatement. Jim, Pete, and Annie arrive on Naboo, where they're greeted by the current queen, Queen Jamillia and Sio Bibble. Jim orders "Bubble's" arrest, but the Queen overrides him, pointing out that they need to find the stolen plans for the Peace Moon. Annie suggests they take a tour of Naboo, to see if they can figure out who would benefit from the current status quo. Ben arrives on the planet Kamino. The GM tells him he's being greeted by a native named Taun We. Sally overhears this and volunteers to play her. She tells Ben that the entire planet is covered with ocean and that all their cities are on stilts. Ben asks if he could be taken to somebody in charge. Sally claims that she knows the Prime Minister, that his name is Lama Su, and that he was elected because his neck is longer than hers. Annie suggests Jim take her to his home to meet his family. The GM suggests that Jim should play his family, his sister Sola, his father Ruwee, and his mother Jobal. Jim gets their names confused and turns them all into sock puppets who can only talk about how "Bubble" stole the plans and should be arrested to get it over with. Sally takes Ben to Lama Su. Ben shows him the dart. Lama Su acknowledges that they make poison darts here, but that's just a minor side venture to their main project of manufacturing a clone army for the Jedi Council. Since this is the first Ben's heard of this, he's flabbergasted. On Naboo, Annie points out a lake where a city used to be, claiming the loss of the moon has caused this flooding. Jim comes up with an intelligent, geological explanation for how this is possible. He comments on how he didn't know Annie was interested in geology. Annie replies that she's interested in many things, and has Anakin kiss Padme, much to Jim's shock. Lama Su shows Ben around the place where the clone army is being made and kept. The GM asks Sally to describe the place for them. Sally's description is so imaginitive and detailed it leaves both Ben and the GM speechless. Lama Su comments on what a fine specimen the Jedi sent to clone the army from. Ben asks the "speciman's" name, and is told it's Jango Fett. Ben asks to see him. Lama Su is about to decline, but Sally interrupts and volunteers to take Ben to him. On Naboo, Annie points out the unnatural waterfalls that have arisen from the loss of the moon. It dawns on Jim that maybe they should find the stolen Peace Moon plans. Annie takes this moment of unexpected clarity from Jim to point out to him that earlier he'd been..."Acting like a jerk?," Jim finishes proudly. He claims he was being bossy because that's what Senators are like. He tells her he decided to go in for that real roleplaying that Annie's in to. He points out how, when she played Shmi, she refused to go along with them, even though that didn't help anything. So Jim concluded that real roleplaying means being unhelpful. Annie points out that there's more to roleplaying than this, that it involves doing things outside the campaign's main goals. She demonstrates by jumping up on top of a large grazing creature and falling off. Jim tells her to make a Saving throw. Annie just acts injured and confused. In a panic, Jim blurts out, "Please don't die!" Annie breaks character to point out that what Jim just did was real roleplaying. They banter with each other, and Annie says she could be falling in love with him. Sally takes Ben to Jango's room. First Ben meets a surly boy, Boba Fett. Then he meets the boy's father, Jango Fett. Jango already knows Obi-Wan's name. Jango tells Ben he's going to kill him, but first he's going to kill everyone around Ben as Ben looks on helplessly, he'll take control of Naboo and make its people suffer, then he'll bring down the Jedi Order, followed by the entire Republic, and it's only then Jango will subject Ben to the most horrible tortures a being can endure before finally snuffing out Ben's miserable little life. Ben wants to know what's to stop him from arresting Jango right then and there. Jango claims he has Lama Su wrapped around his finger, and all he has to do is give the word and Ben will be arrested and imprisoned forever. Jango tells Ben he's leaving now to implement his plans, and that he'll give Ben ten minutes to do whatever he wants. Ben and Sally quickly leave. An awkward silence has befallen between Jim and Annie, so the GM calls it a night. Jim wants to talk to Annie about what she said, and she asks if he means what she said when she was in character, in the game when they were acting? Jim takes the hint, and tries to put his best face forward on it, which means he stammers and fumbles a bit, looking and feeling all the more foolish.